1. Field
Apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus with a display module that can be transformed to a flat state or a curved state.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, a display apparatus includes a display module to display images. Examples of the display apparatus may include a television and a monitor.
Lately, a display apparatus with a display module in which a display panel is fixed in a curved state so that a user can feel a three (3)-dimensional (3D) effect to some degrees while watching two (2)-dimensional (2D) images as if he/she sees 3D images has been developed.
However, some users still prefer a display module in a flat state rather than in a curved state. Also, there are cases in which users feel more comfortable when seeing images through a display module in a flat state than through a display module in a curved state, under specific conditions, such as when various kinds of contents are displayed or when there are a large number of users.
For these reasons, a display apparatus with a display module that can be transformed to a flat state or a curved state is suggested.